


Do what you love to do

by Ycoar



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ycoar/pseuds/Ycoar
Summary: 和喜欢的人做爱做的事。





	Do what you love to do

格瑞觉得嘉德罗斯或许比他想象的更喜欢自己，这个判断让人有些害臊，所幸灯光昏暗，他又把下巴抵在对方肩膀。他从未觉得嘉德罗斯身体如此灼烫，起先像泡在岩浆里的石头，随着爱抚范围的扩大，他逐渐松懈下来。格瑞。嘉德罗斯贴在耳边喊他，呼吸几乎把那两个音节掩盖。

不用谁来开口，他们都知道一切正在渐入佳境。嘉德罗斯缩在他的怀中，如烫熟的虾子般弓起背脊，周身泛红，潮湿又灼热。他的手每触到不曾碰过的地方，都会引起一阵细小的颤抖，但并非躲避。如果嘉德罗斯要逃谁都不能阻止。

所以回到喜欢的问题……思考来得有点不合时宜。格瑞明白，他也只能用转移注意的方法稍微压抑一下暴躁的欲望。他们之前没上过床。嘉德罗斯也从来、从未展现出如此被动的一面。从接吻开始，他的态度就软化下去，到后面几乎纵容格瑞干他想干的任何事情。格瑞自然没有坏心，也乐意接受眼下展开，只是对方变化过于奇妙，让人无法不在意了。

嘉德罗斯。他也喊他的名字，可能多说些会更好，于格瑞却有些强人所难。不过够了，仅是呼唤姓名，怀里的少年就蹬圆了双眼，下意识抠紧了格瑞肩膀，更别提骤然紧缩的内壁。格瑞被这一下弄得有点眩晕，仿佛在梦里似的，抱着个柔软而不可名状的东西。他想让自己沦陷，朝更深更热的地方去，彻底埋在其中，随时都能吸吮到这犹如包裹全身的快乐。那根楔入对方体内的东西不由胀大了几分，引出嘉德罗斯一声发出含糊的惊叫，把他从被格瑞舔舐乳首的快感里拔出。

“等一下、等……”

紫眼睛直直地望来，嘉德罗斯不知道自己神色有多不堪，他也没余力顾及那么多了。他只觉得格瑞一动自己就会死去，痛感倒为其次，最可怕的是那些在他身体中乱窜的陌生感知。会吞噬他的理性、剥去他的自尊、把他最柔软的核心露在光天化日，被对方完全掌握且征服。嘉德罗斯试图让自己离远一点，从格瑞怀抱挣脱，可他的下身仿佛已被黏稠的体液跟对方黏着一起，腿脚亦绵软使不上力。

怎么回事，他变得那么弱了。

液体自人造人的眼角滑落，染了眼眸澄金的光，在昏暗的光源下亮得好似宝石。格瑞看见，并帮他吻去了。他不大清楚嘉德罗斯在顾虑什么，更不会开口询问，唯一能做的就是等待接纳来临，至于具体原因嘉德罗斯怕也没空去想。他的手移到少年的前端，沾了满掌的湿润，缓慢地爱抚起欲望；另一只则逗留在背部，顺着脊椎的凹陷摸进尾骨，找到两个腰窝的位置。嘉德罗斯又抖又哭，完全不给格瑞看见面容的机会，所以身体表现成了唯一的表达。在大腿夹紧格瑞腰际的一刻，他知道时机到了。

格瑞亲亲嘉德罗斯的后颈，将他放平在了床铺。嘉德罗斯搂紧他的脖颈不愿松手，无妨，他喜欢少年金发蹭上自己耳尖的触感。随着姿势改变他压在体内的性器变换了位置，嘉德罗斯已经敏感到这样都快喘不上气。等他抽出，再度进入，握着前端的手便立刻被新一股浊液沾满。

“别、别动，不行了格瑞……”高高在上的神子在求他，“不行……”

你到底有多喜欢我，嘉德罗斯？他真想问出口。可那实在羞耻过头，搞不好真的会夺去眼下嘉德罗斯仅剩的清明。

格瑞任他把自己拥得更紧，让泪水和喘息自双耳渗进身体。永远记得、永远不能忘却。他的少年到底是如何无意识表达——他竭尽全力地爱着自己。


End file.
